How to Live Life
by BlueAngel613
Summary: Taking place after the Buu Saga (so none of that drama), Bulma realizes that Trunks has not exactly had the best childhood with deadly encounters and one best friend. How exactly is she supposed to fix that? With the one thing boys his age want; GIRLS! Lots of adventures, humor, and maybe some romance... My first fanfic, so tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up, guys? This idea has been in my head for months now. I am in love with Trunks and Goten but I'm not exactly a fan of their romantic pairings. Trunks x Pan, I can handle, there are some really great fics out there focusing on their relationship. But then there's Goten x Bulla and I just roll my eyes.**

 **The pairings just seem so forced, as if the only reason they're together is because everyone else was taken. So I was like what the heck, I'll just write a story containing MY OWN characters. That's been done before and I appreciate those fics and their authors, they have the same idea. Oh yeah, this is my first fic so please criticize me on anything! Thanks and sorry for the long A/N.**

 **Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own DBZ. This is for my own (and hopefully your) unnatural enjoyment.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

* * *

Golden sunlight slowly filtered through the wall-sized windows as Bulma lounged lazily on her couch. She was bored. So very bored.

She knew that Vegeta was in the Gravity Room, training his ass off as usual. Thinking of him, Bulma sighed loudly and took a long sip from her glass of wine.

 _Vegeta_. Here she was, very pregnant (three months) and rather than spending quality time with her, he was training like the world was in grave danger again. They had just fought and won their most difficult fight, so why didn't he just take a break and coddle her like a normal husband?

The heiress snorted. It was _her_ husband she was talking about; becoming the strongest was his life's goal. And when a new enemy threatened the life of her son – and unborn daughter – she _guessed_ the training might pay off.

Speaking of her son, _where was he_? Bulma very well knew where Trunks was, but that would depress her even further. Goten was over, so if they weren't with Vegeta, they were holed up in Trunks' room, doing whatever boys their age did. Training and hanging out with each other seemed to be the only thing they did.

Sometimes Bulma wondered if she was doing her job as a mother right. Even though her son was the wealthiest kid in the world (thanks to her genius), he barely had a social life. Sure, he grew up surrounded by powerful adult aliens, was homeschooled, and had a best friend who lived on a mountain, but that was normal… enough.

Bulma sat up with a start. No it wasn't. Trunks childhood was basically ruined because of his upbringing – _her_ upbringing. What was she going to do? Trunks was about to enter his teenage years and she was _not_ going to let them go to waste. She was going to fix this problem. Now.

Glancing at the unfinished wine bottle, the woman licked her lips.

 _Right after I finish this crap._

* * *

Trunks was perfectly content with his life. He was rich and handsome, knowing that with a little money and charm, he could get whatever he wanted (if his father wasn't involved). Yeah, he was half-Saiyan and at twelve, he didn't exactly have a great social life, but as long as he had Goten and the safety of the gaming universe he was fine.

Goten groaned and dropped the controller as the announcer declared Trunks the victor of their match. The lavender haired boy smirked victoriously as he watched Goten's avatar bleed to death while his own jumped triumphantly. "You might as well give up while I'm around."

The younger boy blushed. "Sh-shut up! I could take you in a real fight!"

Trunks scoffed. "Don't start with me, Goten." Raising his chin, he continued, "We both know that I'm the better fighter." He was about to say something about his father's training, but decided against it. He did not want to think about the horrors at the moment.

Goten seemed to have other plans. "Both my dad AND Gohan have been training me. And didn't I beat you in last week's spar?"

Trunks glared at him. "No, I just happened to be exhausted after sparring with my dad." That was a legitimate excuse.

"Suuure." Goten drawled with a satisfied smirk. The older boy's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to go _right now_ , Goten?" The black haired demi-Saiyan, undaunted, nodded his head.

"Fine. Right now." None of them moved from their comfortable positions on their beanies. After a long silence, Trunks spoke, "How about we just get a snack?"

Goten beamed. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. And how long have we been here? I really need to pee!" He stood up before bolting down the hall for the bathroom. Trunks shook his head in disgust.

"Classic Goten."

* * *

Bulma perked when she heard hurried footsteps above her. That had to be Goten realizing he needed to use the bathroom after sitting on the same spot for hours. This issue really needed to be dealt with.

Rubbing her almost non-existent bump, she made a vow to make sure her little girl had the perfect childhood. Reaching over for the remote, she switched on her giant flat-screen television. Watching as a dating game show came on, she thought, _what does a twelve-year old boy do these days?_

Hearing the game show host introduce the female contestants, an amazing idea popped into her mind.

 _I know exactly what to do._

* * *

 **A/N: Whaddya think? Tell me all your thoughts in your review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back (not that anyone cares)! Anyways, let's get right to it!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

 **Chapter 2: Bulma's "Solution"**

* * *

Trunks knew there was something wrong the moment he stepped into the lounge. He stopped abruptly, causing Goten to slam into his back and mutter an "Ow!"

Ignoring his friend, Trunks raised an eyebrow at his mother's sickening sweet smile.

"How is your day going, my dear?"

Trunks quickly turned around to exit, but Goten reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't be rude Trunks, answer her question!" Goten shook his head at the lack of respect kids had these days.

The questionably disrespectful boy glared at him before facing his mother. "It was going well… and then I came in here." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What do you want?"

Bulma gasped over-dramatically. "Can't a mother just ask her son about his day?!"

"You're not exactly a mother," he muttered.

Goten looked over at him in shock. If he spoke to his own mother this way, he wouldn't be here right now. Just as he was about to intervene, Bulma sighed and hung her head.

"Fine. You caught me."

Goten was confused and Trunks rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is, I won't do it."

With that, he turned to leave but not before he heard an obviously fake sob. Curious, he glanced at his mother, making the worst mistake he had committed in years. And he committed a lot of them.

Bulma looked as pathetic as ever, spread on the couch in her blue silk pajamas surrounded by various empty beer cans, wine bottles, and ice creams tubs. Her short blue hair hung limply over her eyes that were currently trying to force tears. She had been watching some unknown dating game show on the television. Trunks wrinkled his nose.

His dad really needed to step up his game.

Goten was getting increasingly uncomfortable standing there while Bulma sniveled and Trunks debated in his head what to do.

Finally, Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but… what do you want me to do?"

Bulma brightened almost immediately.

"I want you to get a girlfriend."

Time itself seemed to stop as a heavy silence dawned on the room. Except for the excited squeals of a girl on the T.V.

Goten glanced from Trunks to Bulma and then back to Trunks, regretting his decision to come over for the day.

Trunks' eye twitched before a small snicker escaped him.

And then he was full-blown laughing.

This wasn't just any type of full-blown laughter, it was the type that made people, specifically those in the room, never want to laugh again.

This laughter-killing laugh continued on for the next five minutes as the other two people in the room glanced at each other uncertainly. Finally, the laughter subsided.

Trunks wiped a tear from his eye before pointing at his mother. "Good one!"

Bulma fixed her face to that of neutrality. "I'm not joking."

Trunks stared at her for a moment before scoffing, "Why would I need a girlfriend when I have Goten?"

The lavender-haired boy realized his words just as his black-haired counterpart flinched.

"Not what I meant."

His mother rolled her eyes, "There are so many reasons why! First of all, you're going to turn thirteen in a month. Boys your age are starting to notice girls."

Trunks opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Bulma.

"Second, you're anti-social."

" _No, I'm not -_ "

"Third, having a girl around you would get you to be more sensitive towards people."

"Dad isn't sensitive towards people."

"Your father is a different… subject."

Trunks crossed his arms. "I'm not getting a girlfriend." He racked his brain for an excuse. "I'm too young." Bulma rolled her eyes again.

"Please. When I was your age…," she trailed off. She had her first boyfriend when she was sixteen and got married in her thirties.

"When I was your age… um… I liked boys! Yeah, I had lots of crushes and many of them had crushes on me," she giggled nervously. "I was very popular when I was your age."

Trunks gave her a look.

"Sure." He turned to Goten. "Help me out here!"

Goten, who had been tuning everything out, stuttered, "Uh… yeah Bulma, he doesn't need a girlfriend. Besides," He put an arm around Trunks' neck, "He has lots of great friends like Gohan, Krillin, Videl, Piccolo, Yamcha… "

Bulma stared in disbelief. "Gohan's in college with Videl and the rest of them are my age!"

Trunks just shook his head and tsked condescendingly, "Age is just a number." His mother ran a hand down her face and sighed. She would have to use her last resort.

The fakest sob filled the room as Bulma buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, what does a pregnant woman have to do in order to be appreciated around here!" Impressive tears ran down her cheeks while she continued, "First, my husband and son _abandon_ me all day even though I'm carrying _their_ future child and sibling inside of me!"

Trunks winced and Bulma blubbered, "Now, after I've provided _everything_ in this home, I only request one simple thing and I'm denied it! Oh, the unfairness of it all!" The pregnant woman rolled around on the couch while clutching her still fairly flat stomach.

"Is this how I'm going to live the rest of my life? Surrounded by ungrateful - "

"Alright! Fine! I'll get a girlfriend," Trunks snapped.

Bulma smirked and said, "Good" before snapping open an untouched beer can and taking a long sip. All that melodramatic acting had made her thirsty. The two boys gaped at her. Wasn't she carrying a live baby?!

Goten glanced over at Trunks. Was he really going to start dating girls? Like the way Gohan was? It was too weird to think about.

Trunks ran frustrated hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "How am I supposed to get one, though? Do I just walk up, say "Hey, be my girl" and then hold her hand for the rest of my life?"

Bulma rubbed her chin thoughtfully and was about to say something when loud shrieks and applause sounded from the show Bulma had been watching. All three of them turned their heads to the screen and watched as an overly-excited girl wrapped her arms around some plain-looking guy while squealing happily to the audience's applause.

Trunks closed his eyes and asked Dende why he allowed things like this to happen to him as his mother eyed him with mischievous eyes. Trunks already began to shake his head, while Bulma nodded hers. Goten just stood there confused as ever.

"I think you know what we have to do," Bulma said ominously.

"Mom, please – "

"In order to find the perfect girl – "

"She doesn't _have_ to be – "

"We need to host – "

"Goten, do something!"

"Our very first girlfriend-finding competition!"

* * *

 **A/N: The fun starts next chapter. Tell me what you think in your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to those who've read, favorited, followed, and reviewed, I appreciate it all! Here are the responses to those who reviewed:**

 **Reign of Sorrow: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! Hope to hear more from you!**

 **Mosorire: Thanks for your criticism, I'll try to fix it :) I'm glad you liked some part of it though. Please continue to read and criticize as much as you can!**

* * *

 **Now, let's get to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I would have a lot more money if I did own the DBZ franchise…**

 **Chapter 3: The Start of Something**

* * *

The next few days were extremely busy at Capsule Corps. Bulma was at her most energetic since she had found out she was pregnant. And that scared Trunks.

Sweat formed on his and Goten's forehead as the two fought to gain the upper hand. The Gravity Room's deep red hue gave an ominous setting.

It did not help that his father was watching them closely from his place in the corner.

Honestly, Trunks thought that training with his best friend would help keep his stress levels from rising, but then Vegeta just had to come and mess that plan up.

Also, today was the competition, but he was trying not to think about that.

The lavender-haired boy continued to punch, kick, and block Goten's attacks as much as he could, and for now, he seemed to have had the upper hand. That was a good thing.

"Your attacks should be more offensive!" Vegeta barked. Trunks cursed inwardly. So it wasn't a good thing.

Goten was getting tired and that would have been a favor on his part if he wasn't getting tired himself. The weight of the accelerated gravity, coupled with his mother's ridiculous idea and his father's watchful eye was just too much at the moment.

All of a sudden, the gravity's weight decreased to that of Earth's standard and the two friends looked at each other in confusion. Vegeta cursed loudly as the doors slid open and Gohan walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta not-so-nicely asked.

Gohan sighed and said, "I work here." That was true. He had wanted to add work experience to his resume, so Bulma had granted him an internship at Capsule Corps. He had kind of expected to work in the labs and do hands-on experiments, but all he did was sit behind a desk, file papers, and write letters to other businesses.

Occasionally, he would get Bulma her coffee, but he wasn't complaining.

"Hey Gohan," Trunks and Goten greeted. They were actually really grateful for the distraction.

Gohan turned to Trunks and grinned. "What's this I hear about you wanting a girlfriend?" Vegeta scoffed and Trunks sputtered.

" _I_ don't want a girlfriend! My mom does!" Gohan raised an eyebrow as Goten shrugged.

"Anyways," Gohan continued, "Bulma said you should go freshen up. Girls are starting to arrive."

Trunks groaned, "Already?" At least he didn't have to be under his father's intense gaze anymore. Vegeta thought differently.

"Tell the woman I still have him for the hour." Trunks tried not to think that he was property and Gohan shook his head.

"Bulma said your time with him ended a few minutes ago." Vegeta glanced at the digital clock and cursed again.

Trunks rolled his eyes while Goten tried to lighten everyone's mood. "Hey, this might be kind of fun if we try to make it fun!"

Trunks just shook his head and sighed. "Thanks Goten, but there's no way this is gonna be fun. Let's just get it over with." The two boys exited the G.R., leaving behind Gohan and Vegeta. Alone.

Gohan turned to Vegeta. "Sooo…"

"Get out," Vegeta growled.

Gohan quickly left the Gravity Room.

* * *

Bulma beamed as she watched the commotion around her. Decorators were making last minute runs around the hall as girls filed in chatting excitedly with each other. So far, they ranged from the ages of eleven to eighteen, which gave Bulma some concern.

The scientist knew that most of the girls were here because to be honest, Trunks was quite a catch. From what many must have heard about him, he was smart, cute, and charming.

Oh, and he was heir to the largest business empire in the world. But that wasn't important.

Bulma smiled as she watched Gohan enter the hall, looking shocked. "Wow, there's a lot of girls here. Trunks must really be popular."

"Of course he is. He's my son after all," Bulma said haughtily.

Gohan wasn't so sure. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he couldn't help asking, "You sure this is the best option for him?"

Bulma nodded. "It's the only option. He's always been around power-obsessed guys, so this would be a nice change for him." Gohan didn't think that was completely true considering his girlfriend was just as power-obsessed as his dad's friends. He was about to say something when Goten entered the room followed by a very reluctant Trunks trying not to be noticed.

To say that the two boys were shocked was an understatement. There had to be at least fifty girls in the room with more still arriving. Each girl had a number pasted onto their clothes. Why were so many here? Today was a Saturday, there were so many other things they could have been doing.

There were so many other things _he_ could have been doing.

One girl, a few months older than him, caught his eye and winked flirtatiously. Trunks felt his face heat up before he looked away.

Beside him, Goten mumbled a "Woah".

'Woah' indeed.

Once they managed to reach his mother and Gohan, Bulma giggled excitedly. "What do you think? Pretty nice turn out, huh?"

Trunks shook his head, "I don't think I can do this."

Bulma waved her hand dismissively and said, "Nonsense. All these girls are here for you. There's no way you could disappoint them now."

"I'm pretty sure they would understand," Trunks said with a pout.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She drawled and pointed behind him. Trunks whipped his head around to see a group of girls wave at him before bursting into giggles. Trunks blushed and turned back to Bulma and Gohan who looked amused.

Goten clicked his tongue. "It would be really rude to bail on them at this point."

Trunks glared at him. "Who's side are you on?" Bulma interrupted them before a fight could ensue.

"Boys, get to your stations. Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, this chapter was getting too long for my liking (I don't like long chapters). If I had continued, it would have been** _ **way**_ **too long. Thanks to those who have been sticking with me. Next (I PROMISE) is the actual competition!**

 **Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening! Thank you to those who have read, favorited, and followed. It means SO much to me and I love seeing that people are at least viewing this unnecessary fic. Anyways, let's get to the chapter! This one's longer than the last three.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

 **Chapter 4: The Girlfriend-Finding Competition!**

* * *

Trunks was extremely uncomfortable. Squirming a little in his seat, he tried to pay attention to what the girl across from him was saying. It was proving to be a difficult task.

Wanting to see how the other two "judges" were faring, he glanced around the room until he found Bulma and Goten at their own tables. Bulma seemed very interested in what the girl was explaining and Goten was laughing with his current charge.

Damn it.

"– Like animals too?" Trunks snapped back to attention before nodding. "Um, yeah?"

The pigtailed girl beamed. "That's so great! We're already connecting!"

Trunks just flashed her a weak smile and gritted out, "Sure."

The ecstatic girl, taking that as a good sign, continued to speak about herself as Trunks spaced out once again. Glancing at the timer for the umpteenth time, he inwardly groaned. She still had around a minute before they rotated.

It was a fairly simple process. The contestants would meet with Bulma for she was the mother of the wanted mini-bachelor. Then after two minutes, they would move on to the best friend of said mini-bachelor (Goten), before finally getting to Trunks, the mini-bachelor. Then after the whole thing, the three judges would get together and figure out who would be his girlfriend. He still couldn't believe how unnecessary it all was.

The timer sounded and the girl let out a disappointed groan. She still had so much to tell him!

Trunks gave her what he hoped to be a sympathetic smile and reached out to respectfully shake her hand. Though the girl had other plans because she grasped his hand and pulled him over the table to hug him fiercely.

The boy felt like choking, not only from the surprisingly strong hold she had on him, but from the overwhelming odor of her perfume.

This was not the first time this had happened to him.

And this was _definitely_ not the worst thing that had happened to him.

The pigtailed contestant pulled back with a satisfied sigh as Trunks heard some of the other girls mutter insults at her from behind him.

"I hope we get to learn more about each other in the future," she said hopefully. Someone yelled for her to move it.

Trunks just gave a small nod. "That would be cool." The girl gave him a sweet smile and skipped to the waiting area that had refreshments. But not before she threw him a wink over her shoulder.

The mutters behind him grew louder and angrier.

Trunks ran a hand down his face. That girl was nice and all but he still didn't want a girlfriend. He was going to have to reject every single girl in this room and he wasn't looking forward to it.

After the next rotation, they would take a ten-minute break in order for the three judges to get together and talk about who they liked so far. During that break, he would have to come up with a plan to efficiently end this whole contest. It would have to be a good plan.

A girl with pale skin and dark hair highlighted with purple streaks sat in front of him. What the heck was Goten laughing at when he met with this girl?

"Um… hi? I'm Trunks," he said nervously.

The girl leaned over the table with a smile enhanced by her purple lipstick. "I know."

Trunks swallowed a gulp. This one was going to be long.

* * *

Goten really liked his job. He never usually had the chance to interact with people his age other than Trunks. It was a nice change to talk about his best friend and listen to them talk about themselves. It felt more casual than a competition.

There were more to the girls than met the eye. Some who seemed really mean were actually very sweet and some who seemed boring were actually funny and interesting. In fact, he had just met a girl named Ami who looked pretty quiet and emo, but she had been able to make him laugh.

Trunks would like her.

Saying goodbye to a girl that seemed fun to be around, he scanned the room for his friend. Trunks didn't seem to be having as good a time as he was. That was a shame because most of these girls really liked Trunks.

Goten turned back to greet the next girl, but a clinking noise sounded throughout the room. Bulma was standing atop a table, tapping a spoon against a glass like she was about to make a toast.

"Hello everyone! I hope we're having fun!" A cheer sounded from the crowd and Goten smiled. Trunks pouted.

Bulma continued, "We're going to take a quick ten-minute break so you could use the bathrooms, snack on something, or, you know, figure out how to win my son's heart." She winked as the girls giggled and Goten could faintly hear Trunks' groan.

The chatter started up again as the girls took up on Bulma's suggestions. Before Goten could do anything else, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. He was about to protest until he saw the face of his supposed kidnapper.

"Trunks, what the heck?" The lavender-haired preteen quickly shushed him and glanced warily around at the hallway even though they were completely alone.

"We need a plan," he whispered. "And we need it now."

Goten shook his head. "Aren't we supposed to be meeting up with Bulma to talk about – "

"No, we don't because I'm not deciding on anything!"

The Son boy sighed and said, "These girls are actually really nice once you get to know them."

Trunks stared at him in disbelief. "Again, who's side are you on?!"

Goten was about to answer when they heard footsteps behind them. Trunks stiffened and looked like he was ready to bolt right then, but relaxed after seeing it was just Gohan.

The older Saiyan looked between the two and asked, "What's going on?"

Trunks answered, "I'm trying to come up with a plan to end this whole thing."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "It's that bad?"

"It really isn't," Goten responded but Trunks ignored him.

"Yeah, it is _that bad_. It's just so weird and awkward and unnecessary and I just can't take it anymore!"

Gohan turned to Goten and Goten shrugged. "If you ask me, they're more friend-material than girlfriend-material. They're all really nice."

Gohan smiled at his little brother. Leave it to Goten to make the best out of a situation. Trunks thought differently.

"Seriously, Goten?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Then _what_ do you want to do, Trunks?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

The elder Son boy rubbed his chin in thought. "Well if you really don't want this – "

"I very much do not."

"– Then try to think of something those girls would want more than you. You can't just break _all_ their hearts by canceling the contest."

Trunks stared in confusion. "What could they possibly want more than me? Money?"

Gohan shook his head, "I'm pretty sure there are better things than that."

"And they are here because they want a boyfriend," Goten cut in.

Gohan nodded. "So try thinking about what girls your age would want more."

Trunks racked his brain for a solution. Girls were here because they wanted him. And that was because he was cute, smart, and rich.

If only he could find a guy that was cute, smart, rich… He glanced at Gohan and a smirk grew on his face.

… And older.

Gohan didn't like the look Trunks had on his face as he studied him. "Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it."

Trunks just shook his head and said, "I can't. It's too good. But I'll need your help."

Gohan knew he was going to regret this but he asked out of pure curiosity. "How?"

Trunks just smiled. He had him.

* * *

Bulma cursed as she circled the hall a fifth time. Where were those boys?

 _They better not have bailed on this_ , she thought bitterly. She had met some very interesting girls and had been really excited to share her thoughts with her other two judges. Now she couldn't even find them. _Unbelievable_.

The ten minutes were up and the girls started to get back to their original places, having come up with a way to win Trunks' heart. Bulma began to panic. They wouldn't have bailed… Right?!

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Goten enter the room. If he was here, Trunks had to be nearby. They were still in trouble because they had forgone the original plan.

But that was an issue for later.

* * *

Goten didn't like the plan at all. He wasn't even sure if it would work the way they wanted it to work. If it didn't, what would they do then?

The boy gulped when he saw Bulma heading towards him because he knew exactly what she wanted to ask.

"Where's Trunks?" the blue-haired woman inquired suspiciously.

"Oh, um, h-he said he wanted to use the bathroom and, um, freshen up for, uh, the rest of the meetings!" He plastered a fake smile on his face, hoping it would keep her suspicion from rising.

It seemed to work.

"Well, he better come back soon. Break time's up." And with a shake of her head, she walked off to go speak with a group of excited girls. Goten breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was complete his part of the plan.

Gohan entered the room looking highly uncomfortable even though he was trying hard not to show it. He was already gathering attention from the girls closest to him.

That was Goten's cue.

The youngest Son boy scanned the area for the girl that he thought would be able to do the job efficiently. A girl that he had met earlier, Cara he believed, was flashing looks at Gohan while giggling with her friends. She was perfect.

Pushing his way through the crowd, he made his way to the group and prayed that everything would go as planned.

Cara noticed him and smiled. "Hi, Goten!"

Goten smiled back and greeted, "Hey, Cara! You met with Trunks, right?"

"Yep! He's so cute!" As she said this, she glanced at Gohan once again, who was speaking with Bulma. Goten pretended to follow her line of sight.

"If you're wondering, that's my older brother." This seemed to capture the attention of most of the girls around him.

"That's your _brother_? Wow…"

"He's sooo _cute!_ "

"How old is he? Can I talk to him?"

The plan was working. Goten decided to kick it up a notch.

"Yeah, his name's Gohan. He's actually been feeling kinda sad lately."

It was amazing how the mood became somber as soon as he uttered those words.

Cara pouted and asked worriedly, "Why?"

Goten hated to lie, especially to these really nice girls, but it had to be done. _Trunks should've been the one to do this_.

"Uh, his girlfriend… um… broke up with him recently! Yeah, he's been really down about it." By now, a significant number of girls had crowded around him and they all exclaimed an, "AAAAWWWW!"

Goten just nodded. "He told me that he's ready to move on because he wants a girl's company." The girls started to glance at each other while simultaneously eyeing Gohan.

Goten kicked it up a higher notch.

"He even told me outside that he was jealous of Trunks." Goten cringed inwardly before continuing. "Seeing all of you girls here, and only for Trunks, made him feel very, um, lonely…"

That did it.

Cara smiled and haughtily said, "I could keep him company." By now, over half the contestants had surrounded Goten and Cara's group. Whispers began to travel around the hall as girls squealed and pointed at Gohan.

"No, _I'll_ keep him company!"

"Why would he want _you_ to be around him? I'm a much better choice!"

"I'm older _and_ prettier! He wouldn't want little shrimps like you people!"

And many more statements like these were thrown around. Goten managed to sneak a look at his older brother who had no doubt heard these comments and was running a hand down his face.

Goten flashed him thumbs up, a sign, and he could almost hear Gohan's exasperated groan before he exited the hall.

The whispers became louder and Goten threw in what he hoped to be the last comment:

"He probably went to go find another girl to spend his time with." He silently apologized to Videl.

Goten watched in amazement as heaps upon heaps of the now ex-contestants tried to fight their way out the door.

It worked! It actually worked!

The hall began to empty and Bulma looked on in utter confusion before she followed them out, trying to see what the problem was. Goten just slumped over in relief, glad it was over.

Once the hall was nearly emptied, he watched as Trunks entered through the emergency exit, beaming in happiness.

He caught up to Goten and high-fived him. "I can't believe it worked! Everyone's leaving!"

Goten just nodded. "Wow, they must really like Gohan." The hall was vacant now, save for a few shocked workers.

Goten turned to Trunks. "So what do we do now?"

Trunks just smirked. "We celebrate another victory," he said, starting to make his way to the door.

Goten opened his mouth to respond when a soft voice startled them from their thoughts.

"Does that mean the contest is over or…?"

The two boys whipped their heads around to stare in shock at a blond-haired girl who looked just as confused.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like their plan didn't completely work after all… Who's this chick and why is she here rather than going after the handsome (and apparently lonely) Gohan? *shrugs shoulder***

 **Sorry for taking a while to update, I hope people haven't forgotten about this…yet.**

 **Please review and criticize, it would mean the world to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always, thanks to those who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. Appreciate it all!**

 **No1fan15: Thank you SO MUCH, your review made me so happy! Hope you continue to read :)**

* * *

 **Alright, let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: Do people still do this anymore?**

 **Chapter 5: Predicaments**

* * *

A heavy silence fell over the room as the two friends continued to stare at the girl in disbelief. She was the first to break the silence.

"Um, is there something on my face?"

Trunks blanched as Goten quickly shook his head and said, "No, no, no, no!"

The "strange" girl just smiled. "I know. Just went to the bathroom," she said pointing to the door behind her.

That seemed to snap Trunks out of his stupor. "So, you weren't here when _everything_ happened?" That had to explain why she was still in the room when everyone else was gone.

She just shook her head.

"I know what happened. I managed to get a glimpse of the guy, but I didn't think he was worth it."

Trunks was shocked into silence again and Goten couldn't help but feel obligated to defend his brother.

"Gohan _is_ worth it," he said with a small pout.

The girl just giggled. "I guess, but he isn't who I'm here for, now is he?" She said this slyly.

Trunks once again snapped back to attention before taking a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry and all, but I don't _actually_ want a girlfriend." To his astonishment, a bright smile lit up the blond's face.

"Really? That's great because I don't want a boyfriend either. I just want to make a new friend." She paused before adding, "Plus, my mom wanted me to get out of the house and do something, I don't know, _girly_ or whatever." She rolled her eyes playfully.

Trunks finally took in her attire made up of baggy jeans and a black graphic t-shirt that sported a blue cat jumping over a rainbow. Her long hair had been pulled up into a sloppy ponytail. This was _definitely_ not how most of the contestants had dressed.

Goten liked her.

But then again, Goten liked everyone so Trunks wasn't surprised when he grinned and held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Goten. What's your name?"

The girl firmly grasped his hand and somehow smiled even brighter. "Kiery. Nice to meet you!"

Goten laughed, happy to have met a new friend. Trunks lost count of how many times he wondered whose side Goten was on.

Kiery turned to Trunks and her grin faltered. "You gonna say anything…?"

Trunks scoffed, angry that his plan didn't completely work and that Goten got along with everyone.

"So, you're telling me that you were willing to go through this very complicated process of becoming my girlfriend… just so we could be friends?"

She nodded. "Yep, that was the plan!"

"Well, your plan worked!" Goten exclaimed before putting an arm around her. "And since we all have nothing else to do, we could play video games together." He recoiled, "That's if… you, um, like video games?"

"Hmm, it depends," she said playfully tapping her chin. "What type of games you got?"

Goten laughed again. "Trunks has a lot of cool action and adventure games. Oh, and if you like sci-fi games, then you've found the right guys…"

The more Goten spoke, the more excited Kiery became and the more disbelieving Trunks became. Who _was_ this girl? Where did she _come_ from?

He didn't like the way this was going.

* * *

Bulma seethed angrily. _What the heck just happened_?

She had only managed to hear small tidbits from the girls' frantic conversations, but for some reason Gohan was involved. What was so special about him?

A small yelp was forced out of her when she ran into someone's back, startling the person also.

"Watch where you're go – Gohan?"

Gohan turned and let out a sigh of relief before running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Sorry Bulma, thought you were someone else."

"I should fire you for that," she said jokingly even though she was the one who hadn't been paying attention.

Gohan just chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but who's gonna get your coffee every morning?"

Bulma regarded him silently before conceding with a "Touché."

Remembering the strange happenings that had occurred in the past hour, Bulma crossed her arms before asking, "Do you know why _all_ of those contestants left? For some reason I kept on hearing your name."

Gohan blushed and avoided eye contact which was all Bulma needed to know that he had played a major part in the reason why those girls left.

"You better talk."

Gohan didn't exactly know what to say. He had _kind of_ promised both Trunks and Goten that he wouldn't rat on them.

Oh, and Bulma would kill him if she found out he had helped them in their shenanigans.

The heiress began to tap her foot impatiently, waiting for him to explain himself. The longer they stood there in silence, the more she realized that he wasn't going to say anything.

This had Trunks written all over it.

"What did he do?"

Gohan knew exactly who she was referring to, but tried to play dumb. "Who?" he asked, his voice going an octave higher.

Bulma glared at him. "Don't try to play dumb with me, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

Gohan continued to avoid her eyes, knowing full well that if he looked into those bottomless blues, he would cave.

"Gohan, look at me," her voice threatening. The young adult kept his gaze on anything but her. He knew that he was in serious danger, but if he told her what he had done for those two hooligans, things would get worse for him.

He couldn't hold out much longer though.

"Gohan, if you don't tell me what happened, so help me – "

"WOMAN! THE GRAVITY ROOM NEEDS REPAIRING!" The flame-haired warrior rounded the corner and Gohan had never been more grateful for his presence.

And that was saying something.

Vegeta just stared at the sight before him; his wife was cornering Kakarot's brat to the point where his back was pressed firmly against the wall. The boy looked frightened (as always) and the woman had a fierce look in her eye that would have intimidated any man.

He wasn't just any man.

"Did you not hear me? The room needs to be fixed now," he stated even though Bulma was clearly occupied.

Bulma growled and turned to face her husband. "Don't you see that I'm currently busy?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You can get back to whatever you are doing after you repair my Gravity Room."

The bluenette snarled. "You inconsiderate piece of -" She paused. "Wait a minute. _Your_ Gravity Room?!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Yes, _my_ Gravity Room. Now go fix it."

Gohan, realizing this was his chance to escape, made a move to leave but Bulma slammed a hand against his chest.

"I'm not done with you, buster," she said before turning back to Vegeta. "How _dare you_ claim what I worked my ass off on as yours?"

"I use that room as my training facility every day. Of course it's mine," Vegeta said proudly.

"Don't start with me, Vegeta," Bulma threatened.

"I always finish what I start, woman." Vegeta raised his head with a smirk.

Bulma, keeping her narrowed gaze on her husband, stated an, "I'll deal with you later," before letting Gohan go.

Gohan repeatedly thanked Vegeta over and over again in his mind as he retreated.

He had never run faster from a crisis.

* * *

 **A/N: I just love Bulma and Vegeta, we all know those two care about each other.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry for updating so late, I had gone on vacation and barely had any time to write this chapter. In fact, most of the chapter was just sitting in my laptop and rotting.**

 **I hope people still care about this story. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ (I know it's hard to believe).**

* * *

Trunks couldn't stop staring at her.

He didn't even hear what Goten said that made her throw her head back and laugh.

This was the first time that he had ever seen a girl his age in his room. Said girl was holding his gaming controller and playing his games. With his best friend. And winning.

What was going on?!

"You sure you don't wanna play?" It took Trunks a moment to realize that Goten's question was directed at him. His blue eyes flickered to the blond girl whose head was tilted in mild curiosity.

"Nah, you guys knock yourselves out." He looked away and muttered, "I don't feel like it."

Goten looked on with a little concern. He thought Trunks would have been happier after ending the competition and everything.

"Oh, okay." He turned to Kiery who seemed uncomfortable now.

"Hey," she glanced at Trunks and spoke up quietly, "If you don't want me here, I'll leave. It's your room after all." She shrugged.

Trunks took a deep breath. "You can stay." He paused before adding almost mockingly, "I insist."

Kiery raised an eyebrow and matched his tone, "No, _I_ insist. I don't want to trespass."

The older boy rolled his eyes. "You're not trespassing."

The girl narrowed her own. "It sure feels like it." The two glared at each other from their respective places on the room's floor. Goten, who was in between them, cleared his throat.

"How 'bout we do something else?" he asked nervously.

Kiery blinked and turned to Goten. "Like what?"

Trunks smirked before suggesting, "We could play basketball."

Goten perked up and nodded. "That sounds fun!" Kiery agreed with him.

Good. Kiery was shorter than both him and Goten. And she was weaker.

There was no way she could beat them.

* * *

She was pummeling them.

Oh, if his father could see him now.

At the start of their three-way game in the indoor court, the two boys had tried to go easy on her but then had quickly realized that she was completely able to keep up with them.

Soon, they had stepped up their game and Kiery more than proved that she knew what she was doing as she impressively dribbled, jumped, and shot the ball. She was short, but she seemed to use that to her advantage. She also kept the ball close to her, making the boys afraid of possibly touching her… inappropriately.

Kiery stopped her movements and huffed in exasperation, "Are you guys _still_ taking it easy on me?" Goten rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Trunks flushed.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, –" he started but bit back a gasp when suddenly, all he could see were intense dark blue eyes.

"I am more capable than both you and Goten combined, _Trunks_ ," she spat angrily.

Trunks composed himself before narrowing his icy blues and leaning in. "Don't bet on it."

Goten felt the temperature drop below zero and shouldered his way in between the two.

"Okay, we don't have to play basketball anymore," he said but was promptly ignored.

"I'll take you up on that bet. You know any martial arts?" Kiery asked and the two boys were slightly shocked. Trunks was the first to snap out of it.

Seriously, how many times were they going to be surprised by this girl? Were all girls this way?

"What would you know about martial arts?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked you first," the blond countered.

Goten just smiled. "We've been trained since we were kids."

Kiery smiled back and said, "Cool." Then she pointed to herself proudly with a grin. "I'm a black belt in karate and kung fu." She playfully slipped into the praying mantis form with an exaggeratedly concentrated expression.

Goten laughed. "That's pretty awesome," he said sweetly. Trunks felt his right eye twitch and decided to cut in.

"Were you just trying to challenge me?"

Kiery's smile fell as she turned to face the lavender-haired preteen. "You willing to accept it?" she asked sassily.

Trunks scoffed. "You don't know what you're getting into." Goten just stood there awkwardly. Trunks was usually the calm and levelheaded one between them. Why was he acting out now? Especially to a sweet and cool girl like Kiery.

Before he could once again put in his two cents, the doors slammed open and Gohan hurriedly strolled in. He was about to say something when he saw Trunks in a glaring contest with an unknown blond girl and that the room was cooler than usual.

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, amused.

Goten sighed. "Nope. What are you doing here?" Gohan remembered his situation.

"Oh yeah. We have to leave… now. And we can't come back. For like the next few months."

Goten looked alarmed. "Why?" Gohan wasn't able to answer because the doors slammed open once again and Bulma walked in. Seeing her main three prey in the same room, she smirked maliciously.

The three prey gulped and Gohan cursed under his breath. He knew he shouldn't have stopped in the main kitchen for a snack!

Bulma's eyes darted to the unfamiliar person in the room. Then she saw just how close her son was standing next to the stranger. A female stranger. Kiery grinned and waved sheepishly.

Could it be?

Bulma looked at Trunks. "Want to introduce me to your new friend?" she asked slyly.

Trunks shook his head. "I'd rather not." Kiery ignored him and smiled brightly. I mean how often do you get to personally meet the most influential woman in the world? The blue-haired woman screamed power.

"Hi, I'm Kiery. Nice to meet you!" she gushed with a sweet smile. Bulma couldn't help but smile back.

"Nice to meet you, Kiery. I'm Bulma," she said though judging from the girl's facial expression, she already knew.

Kiery nodded enthusiastically. "I know!" The heiress tilted her head in curiosity. "Were you in the competition?"

The young girl nodded again. "Yeah. There was still a pretty long way to go before I actually met any of you."

Bulma nodded understandingly. She was still trying to figure out why all those girls left. Now she wanted to know why this girl had not.

Had Trunks somehow met this girl before Bulma did? Was this girl the reason why Trunks had made all the contestants leave? Was Kiery who she had been hoping for all along?

Judging from how close the two had been standing, Trunks seemed to like her.

Or so she forced herself to believe.

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry to all those that actually like this story, I went on another vacation, school started, and I barely had any time to use my laptop! Thanks for the review:**

 **Jonnie Joke: LOL, true and thanks for the compliment. Please continue to enjoy!**

* * *

 **Oh, and I know that it's still Summer (Fall if you're looking at the school year), but I decided to write a Christmas chapter because of future story plans and plots. Yes, I am making time matter for this fic. Boom.**

 **Disclaimer: And I don't own DBZ.**

 **Chapter 7: Christmas, Family, and Kiery**

* * *

"Why are we the ones that have to do this?" Trunks asked as he floated up to put another ornament on the floor to ceiling tree. Goten peeked his head out from the other side and grinned.

"Cuz it's supposed to be fun!"

Trunks just shook his head. It used to be fun decorating because they wanted to when they were younger, but then his mother somehow turned it into a chore.

That was his mother for you. Someone who destroyed another's fun.

Goten floated back to the ground and regarded the humongous tree with approval. Almost every single part of the tree had a red, gold, or green ornament hanging from it. All they needed now were the lights and once finished, their tree would be ready for the annual Christmas Eve party that was in two days.

"This year's party is gonna be the best one ever," Goten said excitedly.

Trunks quirked an eyebrow. "How?" His friend's grin widened.

"Because Videl's finally gonna become my sister!"

Trunks' eyes widened. "Gohan's _proposing_?!"

" _WHAT?!_ " A shrill voice from outside shrieked. The two boys whipped around to see Bulma practically run towards them. "He's _proposing_ to _Videl_?!"

Goten looked sheepish. "I don't think Gohan wanted anyone to know." He added as an afterthought, "Oops." Bulma seemed ready to burst.

"How don't I know? How do _you_ know? Does Chi-Chi know? Does he even have a ring? Is it expensive enough?" Bulma paused for breath and Goten used that as an opportunity to answer.

"You don't know because he doesn't want anyone making a big deal out of it. He told me because he's really nervous and he needed someone to talk to. Mom doesn't know yet because she'd tell _everyone_ about it, including Videl." He paused and looked at Bulma to see if she had any other questions but she seemed to be processing his words, so he continued.

"Yeah, he has a ring that he bought like two weeks ago and it looks pretty okay to me." Goten finally finished and stared at his audience, acting as if he had not just betrayed his brother's trust.

Bulma gaped at him and a wide grin spread across Trunks' face. "That's awesome!"

Goten nodded in agreement. "I know, right?" Bulma continued to stare in shock as she debated whether to call Chi-Chi and squeal in each other's ears or strangle Gohan for keeping this from her. The universe made the decision for her because right then, Gohan strolled into the room and whistled in appreciation.

"This place looks great, guys."

Bulma snapped out of her shock and immediately jabbed a finger in his chest. "You're proposing? To Videl? Without telling _me_?!" Gohan's eyes widened.

"How did you –? " he stopped himself before turning to Goten. His eyes narrowed. "Seriously?"

Goten laughed nervously. "I got excited." Gohan just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why me?"

Bulma glared at him and asked, "When were you planning on telling your mother? You know how Chi-Chi is!"

"Tomorrow! I was planning on telling her tomorrow!" He shook his head. "I just didn't want her pestering Videl and me before the actual time. I'm nervous enough…"

Bulma's face softened a bit. "Hey, I get it. But knowing you, you've probably been planning this for weeks and told nobody." Gohan looked away.

The heiress added pettily with a pout, "You could've at least told me."

"Or me and not Goten," Trunks piped in and Bulma smacked him upside the head.

Gohan smiled slightly. "I know. And I'll try speaking to mom tonight."

"Good," Bulma said, returning the smile. "You're proposing at my party, right?" Gohan nodded.

The woman sighed wistfully. "Oh, how romantic! The decorations, the holiday spirit… the _mistletoe_!" She looked over at him and said slyly, "You're very clever."

Gohan blushed. "It's not what you're thinking, Bulma."

"Sure." She turned to the tree. "Good job, boys. We just need the Christmas lights and then we'll be set."

"Not doing it!" Trunks said quickly and Goten glared at him.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Her face suddenly lit up. "Have you invited Kiery?" Trunks choked on air and Goten gasped. "I knew I was forgetting something!"

Trunks let out a loud groan. "Oh, _come on_!"

Kiery had hung out with him and Goten (mostly, if not, all Goten) three times since the competition two weeks ago and Trunks still disliked her.

He had been hoping that after that first day together, she would be old news but Goten had apparently asked for her number before she left, something Trunks never thought Goten could do. The three of them always "hung out" at the lavender-haired boy's home and Trunks hated that even more. Why hangout at a third wheel's house when the other two had their own?

He had asked Goten a variation of this question a week ago and Goten had answered that it was because Kiery thought his games were cooler and he didn't want Kiery making the long trip all the way up the mountains.

Trunks didn't mind her doing that at all.

"I'll have to call her and ask but she'll probably be able to come over," Goten said happily. Trunks let out a scoff that made Goten turn to him. "Why don't you like her? She's nice."

 _Nice_? Anytime Goten left the room to get a snack or use the bathroom, one of them would try to strike up a conversation with the other.

These conversations always ended awkwardly or in a verbal fight.

It's not like he did it on purpose. He just didn't like the fact that a girl (no matter how much she acted like them) could just waltz into his home, beat his high scores on his own games, and steal his best friend. It was unacceptable.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, she's really nice, Goten. Go ahead and invite her." Goten gave him a weird look, but nodded. "I will."

Bulma rolled her eyes at her son's dramatics. It was almost as if her whole plan backfired and Trunks hated girls even more than he had before. But she was going to change that at the Christmas Eve party.

Of course she had a plan.

* * *

Gohan was nervous.

Sure, fighting against an intergalactic terrorist and a perfect lifeform bent on destroying the world had given him anxiety, but he was certain that those situations could not compare to what he was feeling now. Even asking Hercule for his daughter's hand couldn't compare to this.

He was dressed in a green holiday sweater, khakis, and a Santa hat, but he didn't feel very merry. He played with the velvet box in his pocket.

Today, he was going to propose to the woman that had unreasonably shot him icy blue glares on his first day of high school. The woman that had constantly pestered him about his secrets and then used those secrets for blackmail. The woman that could strike fear into anyone's heart with one glance.

Yet, she had captured his heart and became the love of his life. And now he wanted the love of his life to become his wife.

Gohan wasn't nervous.

He was _terrified_.

Videl was currently in the party hall with everyone else, laughing at something his father had told her. The loud holiday music was blasted through the speakers and probably could be heard in every room of the building. They would be getting a lot of noise complaints tonight.

The hybrid took off his hat and ran a shaky hand through his hair in the empty hallway, going over the plan in his head. He had gotten many encouragements and reassurances from his friends, but it still wasn't enough. What if she rejected him?

"It's gonna be fine," an exasperated voice said behind him. Gohan turned around and was met with non-other than Trunks. "You're ki's been spiking non-stop and Dad said it's starting to irritate him."

Gohan temporarily forgot about his anxiousness and rolled his eyes. "He doesn't know what I'm going through right now."

Trunks nodded. "He wouldn't know because he never went through what you're going through right now."

Gohan rolled his eyes again before regarding him curiously. "What are you doing out here?" Trunks took off own his Santa hat and threw it on the floor before slumping against the wall. "I'm just tired."

And it was true. He was sick and tired of Kiery and her best-friend-stealing self.

Somehow she had managed to get along with the Z-fighters who seemed to have taken a liking to her and her enthusiasm. Since the beginning of the party, she had been complimenting everyone on everything; Goku's fighting style, Yamcha's baseball skills, and Krillin's hair. She even laughed at Krillin's jokes in a way no one knew if she meant it or not.

And through all this, Goten never left her side.

They were even dressed similarly in Santa hats that lit up and fuzzy green sweaters that had Rudolph the Reindeer on them.

It was driving Trunks crazy.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You? _Tired_? What's really going on?"

Trunks shook his head and looked away. "I – It's just…" He let out another sigh. "Nothing's going on." Gohan sent him a suspicious look and was about to press further when Bulma suddenly appeared before them. Her hat was lopsided on the top of her head and her red dress a little rumpled. She was slightly pink from dancing and drinking at the same time.

"There you guys are! Gohan, it's almost eleven! Get your ass in there and propose!" She turned to Trunks. "And you! You can't just leave Kiery alone with Goten! She's your guest also!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously, I have to spell things out for everyone these days…"

Gohan paled, remembering what he had been planning on doing while Trunks shook his head. "They don't need me there, so I might as well go to my room or something."

"Of course they need you." She glanced into the party room and Trunks followed her line of sight to see the blond girl that was ruining his life standing by the punch table. She was contemplating a red colored drink that could have possibly been spiked by one of the drunk adults.

And she was alone.

Trunks scanned the hall and found that Goten was on the dance floor, showing off some pretty terrible dance moves to anyone that was willing to watch.

Bulma smirked.

"This is the perfect time to talk to her. Get to know her a little better."

"No thanks," the boy said immediately.

Bulma gave him a disapproving look. "She actually is a very nice girl."

"So I've heard."

"At least thank her for coming to the party that _your house_ happens to be hosting."

"You or Dad could do that."

"Did you really just suggest that?"

He looked over at Kiery once again and watched as she blanched in disgust at the taste of the red drink. Glancing back to his mother, she raised an eyebrow as if asking "Could you really become even more of a jerk?"

Trunks let out a groan before slumping over to the drink table and wanting to be anywhere but there.

Bulma smiled a satisfied smile and Gohan just stared at her. "Bulma, stop meddling with his love life."

Her smile became bigger.

"But it's so much fun!"

* * *

Kiery took another sip from her drink by the punch table as she watched everyone else. It actually didn't taste that bad once you got used to it.

She was about to down the whole cup when an annoyingly familiar voice said, "You know that's probably spiked, right?" Kiery fought the urge to roll her eyes when she saw that it was Trunks.

She had hardly seen him since the beginning of the party and when she did, he always looked like he could be anywhere else but there. She wondered why he was talking to her.

The blond girl glanced into her cup. "Hm. That's probably why it tastes weird." She downed the rest of the drink anyway.

Kiery expected the blue-eyed boy to leave or at least get a drink, but he just continued to watch her. She finally turned to him.

"Is there something you need…?"

Trunks seemed startled before he shook his head. "No. I just wanted to… um…" He ran a hand through his lavender hair and nodded towards the dance floor where almost everyone was. "You having fun?" he asked awkwardly.

Kiery regarded him suspiciously. What did he want?

"Um, yeah. It's a really nice party." Then she remembered that Goten had told her that both he and Trunks had invited her. She knew that he didn't want her here, but she decided to thank him anyway.

"Uh, thanks for inviting me here. I know that we're not exactly close, but um, it was cool of you to do so." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

The Briefs boy looked even more uncomfortable. "Oh, uh... yeah," he cleared his throat. "No problem."

This had to have been the most awkward conversation in the universe.

"I guess I'll see you soon," he said, wanting to get out of there quickly. Kiery just nodded.

"Yep. See you soon."

He started to turn around when his mother called out "Not so fast!" Trunks turned and was surprised to see everyone looking at both him and Kiery. Kiery looked just as confused. Why was everyone staring at them?

Bulma, and for some reason, Chi-Chi were smirking at them while Krillin and Yamcha were holding back snickers. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Gohan were sending him looks of pity while Vegeta and Eighteen were rolling their eyes, also wanting to be anywhere else but there. Goten was looking up, a mixture of shock and confusion written on his face.

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at the girl next to him. "What?"

He caught Videl's eyes and she used one hand to cover her mouth to hold in laughter while the other one pointed to the ceiling.

Both Trunks and Kiery looked up and Trunks knew that he should have seen this coming.

A green mistletoe hung innocently above their heads.

"Nope," was all he said as he crossed his arms. Kiery continued to stare up in shock.

"Aw, come on! You have to!" Krillin said slyly, followed by some more snickers. Vegeta, utterly disgusted by this "holiday" and everything else, left the room. He had much better things to do elsewhere.

"We're not doing it," Trunks said. "You can't force us to."

"But it's tradition!" Bulma pressed. Gohan just shook his head behind her. He would never do this to his own child. He glanced at his girlfriend next to him and blushed. Hopefully, _their_ own child.

Videl, still trying to stifle her laughter decided to cut in. "Give them a break, guys. If they don't want to do it, don't force them to."

"Listen to Videl!" Trunks cried. Kiery still didn't say anything. Bulma shook her head.

"You can't break Christmas tradition!"

Trunks remained defiant. "Yes, I can. I'm going outside."

He turned around to leave when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned back around and locked eyes with Kiery.

"Wha-?"

His blue eyes widened when he felt soft lips pressed against his cheek to the sounds of cheers and applause.

* * *

REVIIIIIEEEEEEW! (Pretty please?)


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no words to express my apologies to everyone who has read this story and has been impatiently waiting for this next chapter. Let's just say that a bunch of stuff happened all at once and I had to take some time off to deal with them. Half of this chapter had already been written when I posted the last chapter (very much like what I've done now), but I just didn't have the time or inspiration to write the rest.**

 **Until now!**

 **Thank you to all those that still want to enjoy this story. I'm back on my mojo (that sounds weird) and I really want to see where this story could head with the help of you guys. Thanks again to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed:**

 **Stewartt** **: Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it! Lol, I guess having them kiss on the lips could have been nice, but they're barely friends and hardly know each other. Maybe next time ;) I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Anyways, sorry for the relatively long author's note. We can head on to the chapter now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/Kai/GT/Super (I love this show so much).**

 **Chapter 8: The Proposal**

* * *

Trunks barely registered the chilly wind as it whipped him relentlessly in his face. The clear night sky, with its twinkling stars and luminous full moon, was the perfect picture of serenity, but Trunks was far from relaxed.

Standing on the balcony that leads into the party hall, he could clearly hear the holiday music coming from his mother's industrial speakers and it was irritating him even more.

Seriously, if no one else filed for noise complaints, he would do so himself.

As he continued to wallow in his not-so-happy thoughts, loud laughter suddenly sounded from inside. Probably one of the adults remembering some funny memories from their childhood… again. Rolling his eyes, the preteen tried to drown out the music and the laughter, but it was to no avail. Why were they so loud?

And when did he become such a downer?

Usually, his answer would have been 'since the moment a certain blond girl walked into his life', but he was getting tired of thinking about her; especially after what had just occurred.

He felt his face automatically begin to heat up.

 _Calm down man, she only did it because she was forced to. That's it._

But then she didn't really _have_ to. She could have just refused the demand like he had been doing and then they could have gone on with their merry lives. But she had willingly kissed him.

Okay, so it was on the cheek, but still. Why had she done it? In front of everyone like that?

 _What, did you want her to do it in private?_

"Gah!" he yelled in surprise. Where the heck did _that_ come from?!

"Are you okay?" a voice suddenly asked from behind him.

Trunks jumped and quickly spun around, locking eyes with the girl that had just been dominating his thoughts. A small blush appeared on the blond's cheeks as they held eye contact before quickly looking away from each other.

Nervously tucking a piece of her hair behind an ear, she glanced up at him. "I mean, you looked kind of tense. And you were talking to yourself."

He had been thinking his thoughts out loud?!

"Oh, um, I was just, uh, thinking about my life and stuff," he said not convincingly. Kiery stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Oh… okay."

They stood there in awkward silence before Kiery finally spoke again.

"Uh, about what happened in there," she quietly said, gesturing to the sliding doors that led into the party. "I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. That wasn't cool… at all."

Trunks opened his mouth to respond but then closed it wordlessly. What could he possibly say to her? Kiery bit her bottom lip uncomfortably.

"So… yeah. I guess I'll just go now." She turned around to leave when she heard a barely audible "Wait". Facing him curiously, she waited for him to continue. Trunks took a deep breath before finally gathering his words.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. And I know that it's partially my fault."

Kiery shot him a look.

"Okay, more than partially my fault." He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I just didn't like the idea of losing my only friend."

The blond was about to respond but Trunks held a hand up. "But I understand that Goten's allowed to make new friends. He's a good guy and I can't hold him back. So yeah, I'm sorry for, uh, everything."

Kiery blinked at him and then surprised him when a small giggle escaped from her.

"Trunks, you seem to have forgotten that the whole reason I'm even here is because I wanted to be your friend. Remember? The contest?"

The lavender-haired boy stared at her blankly. Her face fell.

"You know… that really popular competition that was supposed to get you a girlfriend?"

Trunks finally nodded. Wow. That whole thing seemed like months ago.

Although nothing really happened between then and now, but still.

Kiery shook her head. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I wasn't coming for Goten. I came for you."

They both took a moment to let those words absorb.

Both their faces turned tomato-red and Trunks coughed as if that was going to get rid of some of the awkwardness.

"That's not what I meant. Forget everything I just said."

It was Kiery's turn to be surprised as Trunks let out a light snort that turned into a chuckle.

"We sound so stupid."

Kiery giggled again and Trunks decided he liked the sound of it. The two of them locked eyes for the umpteenth time that night and then burst into fits of laughter.

At that moment, everything that had happened between them seemed so unnecessary. It wasn't awkwardness that found them. It was they who found awkwardness.

For a lack of a better explanation.

The two preteens continued to laugh before Kiery exaggeratedly wiped a tear from her eye.

"We really do sound dumb."

As they continued to giggle about their very stupid encounters, the doors slid open and Goten walked outside. His dark eyes widened at the sight of Trunks and Kiery standing together. Alone. And they weren't glaring at each other.

Wait. Were they _smiling_ at each other?

"Hey, Goten!" Kiery chirped. Trunks held out his fist in greeting.

As he absent-mindedly fist bumped his friend, Goten looked between the two, confused. Well, more than usual.

"What's going on out here?" he asked.

Trunks gave a small shrug as Kiery innocently shook her head.

"Gazing at the stars."

"Trying to figure out the meaning of life."

The spiky-haired boy decided to ignore their statements and instead told them that his brother was finally about to make the proposal.

Kiery grinned, excited that she was about to witness something so romantic. Trunks muttered an "about time."

Goten returned Kiery's grin. "Come on, I don't wanna miss it!"

* * *

The three friends (if we're allowed to call them that yet) entered the hall and tried to determine where they could get the best view of Gohan's nervous squirms.

Seeming to realize their intentions, the older Son boy sent a glare their way, but it was obvious that his only real concern was Videl.

Videl seemed to be enjoying herself but even she couldn't help noticing the funny looks and smiles aimed at her throughout the night. It was slowly putting her on edge.

So her suspicions grew when her boyfriend cleared his throat and awkwardly tapped a spoon against a glass, gaining everyone's attention. The crime fighter raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring his actions.

He shot her a small smile as he placed the glass down but that set her even more on edge. What was he doing? And why didn't she know what he was doing?

Gohan turned back to the crowd of his family and close friends, finally speaking.

"Uh, hi guys," he started. "I hope everyone's having a great time so far." The kids cheered even though it was way past their bedtimes and the adults raised their glasses and cans of beer in agreement, Bulma letting out a drunken "Whoop!"

The demi-Saiyan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's good to know. I actually have an announcement to make." He could feel Videl's blue orbs burning the side of his head and it didn't help settle his nerves.

"You all probably know, or at least, have an idea about what I'm about to say so…"

"Get on with it already!" Krillin's obnoxious exclamation was followed by light-hearted laughter, not including Videl's though. How did everyone else know except for her? She continued to try to make eye contact with Gohan but he avoided her gaze.

That is until he suddenly turned to face her. Videl struggled to keep in her surprised gasp.

Their eyes locked and she furrowed her eyebrows, extremely confused. Gohan took a deep breath before he finally began to speak.

"Videl, I – I'm sorry if I've caught you off guard because I probably have." She wanted to respond with a witty and sarcastic remark but wisely kept her mouth shut. Plus, everyone was staring and it was making her a little nervous.

"But I just want you to know how much you mean to me." He took an anxious step closer to her, near enough to take her hands into his. Videl's face heated up.

"You could tell me this in private," she hissed quietly. Her boyfriend flashed her a small, nervous smile.

"I _want_ everyone to know how much you mean to me." He squeezed her hands gently. "From the first day I met you, I knew you were someone special. You had this fire in your eyes that scared and intrigued me at the same time. It was uncomfortable, but in a good way."

The crime fighter's face was on fire.

But she didn't stop him.

"Although I never like it, you're always willing to risk your life for those in need without wanting anything in return. The more I got to know you, the more I realized how brave you are, how kind you are, and how beautiful you are, both inside and out."

"Gohan…" she whispered, slightly embarrassed but flattered. Not caring that they had an audience, he gazed into her eyes sincerely, meaning every word.

"You're just… perfect. And – and that's why I need to do this."

With that, still grasping her hand, he got on one knee.

Videl's gasp couldn't even be heard thanks to the excited whistles and squeals coming from his family and friends.

 _Ignore them_ , he thought warily.

Videl stared open-mouthed at him, shocked into complete silence. _Was this happening? Was this really happening?_

Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box, using a surprising amount of concentration to keep it in his shaking hand. Then he flipped the top open.

This time, Videl's sharp intake of air could be heard as she stared at the beautiful ring, with small turquoise stones decorating a delicately placed diamond stud.

The only thought running through her mind was the question of where he got it from.

And how much it must have cost.

And how this wonderful man could possibly be all hers.

"Videl Satan, I am and forever will be in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that's why I'm asking you to marry me."

Gohan had to fight the urge to shut his eyes tightly and cower. He had done it and there was no going back.

He was very much surprised to see one of the toughest woman in the world holding back tears.

"You… you stupid… dork..." The tears silently slipped down her flushed cheeks. "Of course I'll marry you…"

Loud cheers erupted from the Z-gang, but no one could have been happier than Gohan as he slipped the ring onto her left index finger. The cheers of joy grew more boisterous as Gohan pulled his fiancée into a loving hug, Videl laughing wetly into the crook of his neck. And when the two pulled away only to reconnect with their lips, the neighbors filed for noise complaints.

Soon enough, with an embarrassed Videl trying to hide her tear-streaked face in Gohan's shoulder, everyone made their way over to the newly engaged couple to give their well-wishes and unneeded advice. Well, all except Bulma and Chi-Chi excitedly babbled to each other in a language no one else but them could understand. All one could make out was "wedding" and "grandbabies".

Goten stretched his arms high above his head contently.

"Finally, that's over with!" he grinned happily.

Trunks nodded in agreement, a smile on his face. "No one's more relieved than Gohan right now."

The boys turned to Kiery, who had a small, sad smile of her own. "This was all so sweet. I kind of feel like I'm intruding on something special," she said truthfully. This was a time of celebration between people that considered themselves true family and she realized she could possibly be invading.

Goten put an arm around her shoulder. "Kiery, you're never gonna be an intruder. We really like having you around. Right, Trunks?"

The addressed boy looked up and locked his blue eyes with hers. He nodded.

"Yeah… of course."

Her smile could have lit up a dark room. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed! Please tell me all your thoughts, comments, suggestions, critiques,** _ **anything**_ **a review. Just seeing one makes my whole week. See you next time!**


End file.
